un nuevo comienzo
by Mellarck's
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si algo fuera diferente?¿Y si ciertos personajes no mbiaría algo el futuro de nuestro trágicos amantes... o los uniría mas que nunca.
1. ¿Que me paso?

Estoy parada frente a un Snow ensangrentado cuando sus palabras hacen eco en mi cabeza "Ay, mi querida señorita Everdeen, creía que habíamos acordado no volver a mentirnos".

Tiene razón lo hicimos.

La punta de mi flecha se mueve hacia arriba, suelto la cuerda y la presidenta Coin cae por el borde del balcón y se estrella contra el suelo.

Muerta

Y ahora aferrada a el comencé a meditar los sucedido hace algunos días

Flashback

Las reacciones de asombro fueron muchas y la risa de Snow inundas mis oídos su risa o mejor carcajadas cubiertas de sangre. Y cuando vi los uniformes grises rodearme pienso en lo que deparara de mi vida como la persona que mato a la presidenta de Panem. Tendría que haberme despedido de las pocas personas que me quedaban. Mi madre, que ahora esta completamente sola en este mundo.

-Buenas noches – susurre al arco que al instante se quedo quieto. Después levanto el brazo izquierdo y baje la cabeza para arrancar la jaula de noche y en ves de eso mordí carne. Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y me quede perpleja encontrándome con la mirada de Peeta que ahí me devolvió la mirada y no había huido como en la junta de los vencedores.

-¡Déjame ir!- le grite y me intente soltarme

-No puedo – fue su única respuesta

Después todo fue una revuelta mi reacción de una persona mentalmente desorientada a un animal salvaje los guardias que me levantaron del aire la muchedumbre que llenaba el circulo de la ciudad. Mi grito desesperado a Gale para que me ayude a escaparme, mi decepción al saber que no vendara. Como me esposaron y taparon los ojos, llevándome de un lado a otro para saber donde ubicarme como me desposaron y tiraron a una habitación encerrada, mi quitada de venda para descubrir que estaba en mi antigua cuarto del centro de entrenamiento. La derramarían de sangre contante en todo el día que tengo encerrada. Mi razonamiento en como suicidarme. Y así fueron pasando un par de días hasta que alguien entra en la habitación y lo logro divisar: Haymitch

-Tu juicio ha terminado- me dice- venga nos vamos

No sabia de que ha estaba hablando ¿me mataran? Descarto esa posibilidad cuando noto como dos hombres vienen y me vistieron, alimentaron e hidratan.

Cuando me trajeron a esta habitación lo primero que hice fue ponerme como un animal comencé a aruñar, saltar todo lo que me permitieron hacer hasta que noto como ingresaron una inyección a mi sistema y así me sumerja en la inconsciencia.

Esta vez no fueron mutos ni tributos fue mi patito el que me ataca en mis sueños quemándose y yo no podía hacer nada ¡SE QUEMABA! Y yo no podía hacer nada pada impedirlo -¡Katniss!- oí a lo lejos -¡Despierta es solo una pesadilla!- la voz se intensifico, hasta que abrí los ojos y lo vi igual que en las noches en el tren y lo único que reaccione a hacer fue pegarme a él solo oía sus palabras que me hacían tranquilizar y después de meditar todo lo sucedido en estos últimos días logre hablar.

Fin Flashback

-¿Qué me paso?- fue a única pregunta coherente que logro decir

-te tuvieron que volver a poner morfina estabas aruñando…. casi me sacas un ojo -Su risa inunda toda la habitación y por fin logre divisar su cara entre toda la oscuridad de la noche. Lo único que pensé ¡ESTO ES GRANDE! Me dije a mi misma al ver el aruñazo que tenía Peeta en su rostro.

-lo siento mucho ¿te duele?- dije a la vez que "inspeccione" el rasguño, de echo en vez de inspección parecía un tipo de caricia me sentí muy apenada solo viendo el arañazo que se expandía en su cara.

-No…. Al principio ardía pero ahora no duele

-¿Qué paso?

-seguro tiene un millón de preguntas- exclame pero como ve que no reacciono, las responde de todos modos.


	2. ¿Aun lo hace?

Todo era tan confuso. El caso se apodero de la plaza después de disparar. Cuando se calmó el jaleo descubrieron el cadáver de Snow todavía atado al poste. No se ponen de acuerdo sobre si se ahogó el solo mientras se reía o lo aplasto la multitud. A nadie le importo, en realidad. Se llevaron a cabo unas elecciones de emergencia y Payor salió elegida presidenta. Nombraron a Plutarch secretario de comunicaciones, lo que significa que se encarga de la programación televisiva. El primer gran acontecimiento emitido fue mi juicio, en el que también se convirtió en uno de los testigos estrellas. De la defensa, claro. Aunque casi todo el mérito de mi exoneración corresponde al doctor Aurelio, que, al parecer, se ganó sus siestas presentándome como una lunática sin remedio víctima del estrés postraumáticos. Una de las condiciones de mi libertad es que siga a su cuidado, aunque tendrá que ser por teléfono, ya que nunca viviría en un sitio tan abandonado como el 12, que es donde estaré encerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Y qué hago aquí?

- Te tengo una sorpresa…. Pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada – me alejo de el para que se levante. Solo escucho el sonido del teléfono cuando su dedo presiona la tecla.

-Hola ¿Doctor? -…..-Si soy yo…. Y lo siento-….-Estoy con Katniss y quisiera preguntarle ¿si ya puede verla? -…. -sí, pero creo que se sentiría más tranquila si la ve -…-Ya está mejor sus quemaduras no fueron muchas y con el medicamento del capitolio ya no se nota nada-….-La mande a traer.-….-Gracias Doctor

Cuando volvió ya no se acostó a mi lado se ciento en una silla y se frotaba con una mano su mandíbula su ceño fruncido. Jamás lo había visto así de pensativo rara fue la vez que lo veía todas las cosas se encontraban completamente raras. Esta era una nueva faceta los dos nos veíamos realmente como somos. Bueno si se podía decir después de todo quien no cambiaría con todo lo sucedido en todos estos años.

-¿A quién voy a ver?- pregunte. Frunció el ceño y me miro como si estuviera loca -¿A quién voy a ver?-volví a preguntar

-Ya te lo explique te tengo una sorpresa. También van a venir más personas – dijo con tono de indiferencia. Parecía que no le importaba nada en concreto.- llegan esta misma noche así que mañana les mostrare…. Deberías dormir.

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza en realidad tenia sueño pero tenía tantas cosas en que pensar. Además las pesadillas no me dejarían en paz jamás lograre estar en paz con tanta muertes sobre mis hombros. Comenzó a incitarme a dormir con lo que yo solo me negaba al fin término convenciéndome. Si es que se le podría llamar así. Me hizo acostar en la cama me tapo y me ''dormí''. No era capaz de dormir sabía que las pesadillas volverían entonces era mejor estar así despierta.

Sentía su mirada sobre mí. Espero hasta que me ''dormí'' y después salió de la habitación dejándome completamente solo no era necesario tener los ojos abiertos para saber que no había nadie a mi alrededor. Se oía susurros lo cual me imagine que era Peeta pero había más voces no era una solo como la de Peeta parecía como si discutiera ya que algunas veces se le subía un poco el tono de sus vos. Oí pasos firmes no tanto para despertar a alguien y después ¡BOM! Creo que se hoyo por todo el centro de entrenamiento el tremendo portazo que alguien hizo. Todo estaba en silencio. Comenzaron a haber pisadas hacia donde estaba. Era Peeta y de nuevo sentí su mirada clavada en mi comenzó a caminar y después sentí una mano en mi frente.

-Como pensé algún día matarte – dijo mientras seguía acariciándome la frente – sin duda eres mi hermosa – acomodo un mechos de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja – aunque sé que te iras con el después… y no sé cómo rayos lograste que me fijara en ti de nuevo. Eres cazadora, luchadora, hermosa muy hermosa, sabes que bayas son pomposas, cazas en los bosques, le diste a tu hermana una cabra. Yo te amaba…. quizás lo haga

¿Aún me ama? Después de todo lo que paso me ama y sin duda yo lo quería lo comprobé el tiempo que no estuvo a lado mío. Lo quería tal vez no como a Gale era más fuerte como si jamás me pudiera separar de el entonces la palabras de Gale vinieron a mi cabeza

''_Katniss elegirá el que necesite para sobrevivir'' _

Aun me ama

Mi chico del Pan

Peeta

Mi Peeta


	3. Elecciones

''_Katniss elegirá el que necesite para sobrevivir'' _

Aun me ama

Mi chico del Pan

Peeta

Mi Peeta

-Yo lo di todo por ti- dijo pero en su voz no había ningún tipo de reproche – Y lo seguiría haciendo… no sé cómo no sé porque pero lo seguiría haciendo – se calló por completo – Lo quieres ¿sabes?... hasta podría decir que lo amas. A mí no me importa irme para saber que estás feliz.

¿Irse? No me podía dejar solo lo necesitaba tanto a mi lado que no sé qué haría si el no estuviera aquí lo necesito lo comprobé en carne propia tantos meces sin él fueron suficientes para mantenerlo alejado de mí y después sus ataque. Quería. Quiero que este conmigo. Aquí. Y ahora.

-Te voy a dejar en sus brazos pero… por mucho que lo ames – su voz se quebró al decir la última frase – juro que le romperé su linda carita si te hace sufrir…. te amé toda mi vida, aun creo que lo hago pero no puedo mendigar un amor que no estas dispuesta a darme, tampoco puedo decirte como vivir, ni que hacer…. Yo estaré para ti… lo que sea estaré. Siempre….. No puedo intentar amarnos por los dos, por eso me voy o sino me quedaría contigo e intentaría luchar por ti. Para ti. Ser yo a quien escojas para descubrir todo este sentimiento…. Son tan confusos. Yo. No él. Yo. Pero no puedo seguir destruyéndome el capitolio ya me hizo el favor de destruir todo lo que sentía por ti no puedo hacerme ilusiones como la anterior vez y al final terminar destruido.

Mis ojos picaban y pedían a gritos abrirse para poder mirar sus ojos. Sus azules ojos. Y decirle que no quería que se valla que lo quería en mi vida que no me importaba nadie más. Ni Gale. Ni nadie más. Que lo quería a él. Que quería su cercanía, sus brazos reconfortándome, sus palabras de aliento. Sentí como me beso mi frente. Sentí su aliento que bajaba y bajaba hasta que se lo sentí en mis labios. Un beso. Me iba a besar, estaba recorriendo la poca distancia que faltaba para unir nuestros labios pero justo cuando sentí el roce de sus labios junto con las míos una voz la detuvo.

-Sabes que te pegara si se entera de que casi la besas dormía – la voz era ronca no diferenciaba si era de hombre o de mujer. Peeta se quedó quieto y pude oír como tragaba en seco – oh…. Quieres un momento de privacidad. Mejor me voy – se estaba burlando de Peeta quien poco a poco se fue alejando de mí.

-nadie iba a saber que la bese – dijo con voz segura a la que yo oí un ''yo sí'' - pero nadie más…. al menos que quieras a un Peeta muerto.- el o la dueña de la voz comenzó a reír.

-Tienes razón no hay que decírselo a nadie – comento en tono alegre - ¿Lo llamaste, verdad?... por eso estas así de serio se enteró de que….

-Sí, me entere – se sumó otra voz igual que la anterior a la conversación – pero no se para que….

-Por los que lo necesitan - hablo Peeta.

-¡NNNAAADDDIIIEEE LO NECESITA PEETA! ¡EL SOLO SIRVE PARA DESTRUIR COSAS! ¡EN SU CABEZA SOLO ESTA ODIO CONTRA EL CAPITOLIO Y TODO LO QUE TENIA TANTO QUE NO LE IMPORTO QUE VOTARAN BOMBAS CONTRA NIÑOS! ¡SABES LO QUE ERAN NIÑOS! ¡NIÑOS POR DIOS PEETA! NO TENIAN LA CULPA DE NADA DE LO QUE HACIAN SUS PADRES NI NADIE MAS.- La voz comenzó a fallarle a la persona que estaba hablando –¡SOLO ERAN NIÑOS PEETA Y NO LE IMPORTO TU TAMBIEN LOS VISTE MORIR!¡QUE CREES QUE ES FACIL VER MORIR A UN HIJO!¡DIME QUE HUBIERAS HECHO SI AHÍ ESTUVIERAN TUS HIJOS O LOS DE CUALQUIERA DE NOSOTROS!¡LOS VISTE MORIR NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SIENTAS NADA!

-Haber tranquilízate no te puedes alterar mucho…. y no es como si no sintiera nada pero también... creo que fue necesario tal vez sin eso aun estaríamos en guerra o yo que sé – dijo y se levantó de mi lado – Hagamos un trata ¿sí? – Oí murmullos que para mi parecer eran una afirmación – Va a venir y si no lo quieren ver simplemente lo mando a otro piso y ya listo.

-mmm… está bien – son dudosa – Peeta ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Ahora la voz de nuevo comenzó a crearse aunque también oí suaves pasos lo que significaba que alguien se había alejado –Si….

-¿Te iras? – pregunto a lo que Peeta comenzó a tartamudear intentando decir una palabras. Y si Peeta Mellar se quedaba sin palabras era algo malo- ¿Si o No? Es lo único que te pido que me respondas.

-Sí, estaré el tiempo necesario para la recuperación y luego me iré – hablo oír de nuevo sollozos

-¿Por qué? Es por el ¿verdad? Es por Gale…. Si es así yo…

-No…. No nadie tiene la culpa de mi decisión de irme solo que…. que creo que me tengo que alejarme de todos ustedes por un rato.

- A mí no me mientes es por él. Es por Gale que no quieres estar ahí…. Ella no tropezara con la misma piedra dos veces. Ella te quieres mucho sabes. Sería una…- se escuchó una risa – ok… no voy a insultarla. Pero te necesita a ti. Yo note muchas cosas Peeta su desesperación de saber si estabas vivo o muerto. El temor que sentía si te hacían algo a ti. Tú le diste la esperanza que necesitaba al darle ese pan. Tu eres su esperanza Peeta si te tiene a ti no necesita de nadie más.

- tú crees eso pero ella, ella no me necesita a mi vivió año sin necesitarme. Lo necesita a él, él le ayudo a mantener la comida sobre la mesa no yo. Con el tiempo lo entenderás. Ya lo veras.

-Pero… - intento reclamar

-Sin peros a la cama – solo escuche como alguien echaba un bufido – mañana todo cambiara. Lo prometo

Espero a que la puerta se abría y ellos se fueran para poder sentarme un rato pero después de toda lo conversación que oí una ola de sentimientos me arraso.

Peeta pensaba que Gale podía hacerme feliz. Pero yo no lo creía. ¿Si elegiría a Gale? Sería feliz nos conocemos muy bien pero ya no quiero no tengo esa añoranza que tenía con Peeta y este conmigo ahora lo veo como un hermano estaba confundida antes pero ya no. Tal todo que hemos pasado me ayudó a madurar en el sentido de que podía pensar por mí misma y elegir. ¿Si eligiera a Peeta? Sería feliz de eso estoy segura jamás me engañaría, ni dejaría que nada malo me sucediera siempre estaría a mi lado. Podríamos "descubrir" – aunque yo ya lo tenga un poco claro - juntos lo que se siento ser amado en realidad. Tanto fue mi concentración que no supe en que momento Peeta entro en la habilitación y me miraba con cara de angustia.

-Katniss ¿estás bien?


	4. ¿DORMIR?

**_**_LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUSANNE COLLINS._**_**_  
><span>_

* * *

><p>Lo mire desconcertada. Actuaba de una manera tan natural que a veces asustaba.<p>

Como iba a estar bien había estado hablando sobre nosotros –aunque no había una nosotros -mientras ''dormía'. Menciono todo Haymitch tiene razón no me merezco a una persona como el tan simpática. Tan comprensiva. Tan Peeta'. Me concentre en sus ojos azules ya no parecían querer matarme. No estaban turbios estaban calmados parecían la luz en la noche. Los tenía tan azules no se parecían a los de ninguna persona que he llegado a conocer…

-mmm… si estoy bien…- respondí tartamudeando, me miraba desconcertado con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta?- me comencé a incomodar si le decía que jamás me dormí todo iba a salir mal – Katniss ¿Fue una pesadilla? – me miro dudoso

-No… yo...no…mmm…. Solo que… – me seguía mirando interrogante .baje mi mirada desbrida con las manos en la masa. – yonomedormi. – Punto lo había hecho había hablado. Volví a alzar mi mirada para encontrarme con los ojos como platos y su boca abierta en una gran '' O ''.

-no….no… te dormiste… entones…. Eso significa que…

-Que oí todo lo que dijiste – me quede mirando su cara cada parecían que sus ojos iba a salirse de su cara.

- lamento si te hice sentir incomoda – dijo desviando su mirada, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando me interrumpió – No tienes nada que decir sé que no me quieres y que estas enamorada de él y no planeo meterme. Va a llegar en cualquier momento…y no te preocupes lo traen directamente hacia acá.

-Estas tan equivocado – Dije –Yo no lo quiero. Tal vez antes me confundí. Te herí lo entiendo tienes razón yo soy más de la actúa tu eres el bueno con las palabras. Eso era antes. Cuando no sabía lo que significabas para mí, fui una idiota solo cuando te perdí entendí lo mucho que te necesitaba...

-Yo si se lo que significó para ti – sonrió triste – soy el chico idiota que creyó tener a la chica, cuando en realidad jamás la tuvo, soy el que arriesgo la vida por ti, soy el hombre que trato semanas en matarte y finalmente soy el hombre que se va a alejar de ti para que no lo lastimes.

-Yo…. No quise que pasaras por eso. Peeta estaba asustada tenía miedo de que Snow le hiciera daño a mi familia. Y ya vez ahora ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar. Ya me quitaron todo lo que tenía. Peeta en verdad lo siento.

-No importa Katniss ya lo pasado es pasado ahora solo quiero pensar en un futuro. Con una familia una esposa a la cual lograr amar que haga que logre sacarte de mi cabeza. Unos niños hermosos a los cuales cuidar, que sean la razón por la cual levantarme todos los días y querer seguir viviendo. Todos vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas tú vas a tener la tuya propia con… Gale

-¿Gale? ¿Qué tiene que ver el aquí?

-Acaso no lo amas, después de los latigazos – negó con la cabeza y suspiro con pesar – Lo necesitas

- No lo necesito

-Katniss…. No tenemos que engañarnos. Además que importa, ahora ya no existe los juegos, ni Snow, ni Con que nos obliguen a nada que no queramos hacer. Podemos vivir en paz. Vamos a vivir en paz. – Sonrió – Ven vamos a darnos un vuelta – me tendió su mano para que me levantara.

Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba era hermoso lo acepto pero era fue creado para causar un mal terrible que ahora ya no existe – pero existía – me repetí y por eso todo esto. Todas las muertes, la destrucción. Valió la pena para ver ahora a un Panel libre. Uno donde todos podremos vivir en paz. Cuando estábamos llegando a la sala vimos a un hombre parado. Su físico era como de la veta. Su cabello negro y sus ojos grises me parecían conocidos.

-Sr. Mellark – hablo y estiro su mano para apretarla con la de Peeta – – me saludo lo cual yo solo hice un gesto con la cabeza – Me acaban de informar que la Sra. Everdeen, Sra. Odair la Srta. Mason y el Sr. Hawthorne acaban de llegar a la estación ¿Desea que nosotros los traigamos?

- Si gracias – el hombre volvió a estirar la mano y apretarla con la de Peeta y se despidió de mi con el mismo gesto de la cabeza – Por cierto – grito Peeta cuando el hombre ya llegaba a la puerta – Trate con cuidado a Annie por favor está débil emocionalmente, que no sean groseros por favor – el hombre volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se marchó.

Nos quedamos en completo silencio Peeta se fue a sentar en un sillón y me hizo un espacio para sentarme a su lado. Todo parecía tan raro como de un rato al otro pueden cambiar las cosas. El tiempo se nos pasó volando y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta Haymitch. Nos dio una sonrisa y se fue tambaleando hacia la cocina buscando algo hasta que regreso con una botella en mano.

-Ya van a venir – hablo. Peeta que estaba alado mío asintió con la cabeza – Bien – asintió me miro de reojo y se fue. No me hablo ni nada.

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunte cuando vi que desapareció por la puerta. Peeta se giró a verme y sonrió de lado

-Solo esta estresado. – Alce la ceja – está bien… está bien solo necesita una botella – asentí.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio ahora así que me comenzó a dar sueño. Poco a poco comenzó a caer rendida mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse ligero cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba dormida. Parecía que fueron años los que no dormí bien no había pesadillas estaba e negro.

Me despierto consternada sentí unos brazos alrededor mío me sentí entumecida no podía comerme con facilidad. Alce mi vista y vi a un Peeta completamente dormido, mis brazos estaban alrededor de su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo miro y aparto una preciosa onda rubia que le cae por la frente, es tan tierno, tan guapo cuando duerme. Se ve tan calmado no se parece nada a ese chico que conocí, sus rasgos habían madurado sin darme cuenta estaba pasando suavemente mis dedos por su cara. Su mandíbula cuadrada, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas. Su cara estaba relajada. Subí la vista a sus ojos, sus pestañas rubias estaban cortas des uniformes clara señal de los que el fuego había consumido. Me volví a acostar sobre su pecho sonriendo no había dormido hace desde hace meses y estar así, sin pesadillas y a su lado libres por fin sin opresiones. Ni juegos, ni Snow, ni Con me hacía feliz muy feliz. Poco a poco sentí como mis ojos se volvían a cerrar y nuevamente me sumí en la oscuridad dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno como todos ven es mi primer fin no sean malos son nueva en esto. Bueno espero que lo disfruten <em>**


	5. Ellos

**_LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE NO SON MIOS SON DE SUSANNE COLLINS. _**

* * *

><p>Me despierto minutos más tarde viendo que ya no estoy en la sala sino en el cuarto de Peeta arropada. Oigo sonidos que vienen desde abajo con cuidado a caerme voy vagando suave, sin prisa siento mis pies calientes contra el suelo frio y como poco a poco se van poniendo fríos con su contacto. Cuando llego abajo las voces se oyen más fuertes proviene de personas diferente. Cuando llego al marco de la puerta Peeta es el primero en darse cuenta de mi presencia.<p>

-¿Dormiste bien? – pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza y poco a poco voy recorriendo con la mirada a cada una de las personas que están en la sala. Alado de Peeta esta Annie la cual esta abrazada fuertemente a Peeta dejando escondida en su peco a su otro lado esta Delly quien también esta abrazada a Peeta solo que a comparación de Annie ella si me mira alado esta mi madre que me mira entre mezcla de sorpresa y otra parte de culpa después viene Johanna que me ve con una sonrisa de lado y después esta Gale que me mira apenado y también con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen _ellos_ aquí?- pregunto con la voz más firme que puedo sacar.

-Te dije que tenía una sorpresa para Annie y…. – negó con la cabeza eso ya lo sabia

– Estoy diciendo de _ellos_ – volví a repetir sin dejar de mirar a Peeta a los ojos. La sabia claramente a lo que me refería a _ellos_. Gale y mi madre.

-Katniss…. Lo sabias – dijo mirándome a los ojos

-No los quiero aquí – dije lo más fría posible – el resto se puede quedar pero _ellos_ no – abrió la boca para replicar pero se lo interrumpí – es mi última palabra – dije saliendo de la sala dirigiéndome a la cocina podía sentir a alguien detrás mío por lo que deduce que sería Peeta.

-No puedes tratarlos así – hablo – es tu madre y…

-Sí, sí, claro – respondí sarcástica – ¡son mi madre y mi mejor amigo…. los que me dejaron, los que me votaron, a los que no les importo dejarme tirada sin ningún cuidado cuando saben que voy a estar destrozada después de todo lo que sufrido, después de todo lo que pase, después de todo eso esperas que los reciba con abrazos y besos por su gran hazaña! – grite. Su cara fue de gran asombro al escucharme.

-Son tu familia Katniss y los necesitas – comencé a negar con la cabeza – que te cuesta tenerlos aquí. Son tu familia

-No son mi familia. La familia se queda cuando alguien está mal no lo dejan votado como un perro, Peeta. Enserio no quiero tenerlos aquí no soporto mirarlos sabiendo que eras capaces de dejarme tirada si tu no los llamabas.

- Solo serán días Katniss. Hasta tal vez horas pero nada más

Negué con la cabeza no los quería aquí ni aunque fueran horas. Peeta seguía insistiendo hasta que al final termino convenciéndome su abrazo fue tan conmovedor que le seguí sentí que me decía algo, su mandíbula moviéndose sobre mi pelo lo aclaraba no le respondí solo me dejo girar hasta la sala donde todos nos seguían esperando solo que habían aparecido Paylor, Plutharch y Beete Todos no quedaron viendo. Levante mi vista de nuevo hacia Peeta que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo que llegaron – hablo alguien detrás de nosotros. Voltee a ver de quien era y ahí estaba un Haymitch completamente sobrio. Asintieron con la cabeza y de nuevo la sala se llenó de silencio hasta que lo rompí.

-¿Qué quieren? – pregunte aun abrazada a Peeta

-Hablar con ustedes – asentí con la cabeza y me gire a un sillón con Peeta.

- Y Annie ¿Dónde está? – le susurre a Peeta viendo que no estaba en ningún lado. Dijo un inaudible ''Descansando''.

-Que pasa ya estamos aquí ¿no?

-faltan más – fijo viendo directamente a Peeta - ¿No se lo has dicho verdad?

-Se suponía que sería una sorpresa – gruño Peeta

- Necesitamos que vengan y Annie también

- Aun estas débiles y Annie está descansando. Déjenlos ya les diré mañana - Plutarch iba a comenzar a replicar cuando Paylor lo mando a callar con una señal de mano. Y asentí en nuestra dirección.

- Bueno nosotros necesitamos que ustedes vuelvan a sus distritos y….

-Yo no entiendo para que me dicen esto a mi si yo ya estoy de por vida en el 12

-Katniss voz no sino los otros vencedores y los habitantes más conocidos del 12 por eso también están aquí – señalo hacia Delly, Gale y mi madre – son más conocidos por ser mencionados por voz y Peeta en sus juegos – Peeta y yo nos estremecimos. – Queremos mostrar a las personas que sus vencedores los apoyan a crear de nuevo a un Panem pero esta vez para que perdure. Ustedes sufrieron más con todo esto de la revolución. Y queremos que crean que si ustedes pueden ellos también

-Bueno yo creo que todos nosotros pensábamos volver a nuestros distritos – hablo Beete

- No…. – hablo Johanna – yo me voy a ir al 4 con Annie

-No les estamos pidiendo que se queden toda la vida sino que nos ayuden después de todo esto la gente necesita esperanza para volver a construir a Panem nosotros vamos a ayudar poniendo materiales y maquinaria pero necesitamos mucho de su ayuda. También ustedes recibirán una cantidad de dinero.

-No – esta vez hable yo – no quiero nada de lo que tenga que ver con el capitolio….

-Podemos invertir el dinero en algo que no sea nosotros mismos – Me interrumpió Peeta. Paylor asintió esta vez me miro a mi – Katniss con ese dinero podemos volver a reconstruir el distrito.

-Y a voz para que te interesa si no vas a volver – hable en un susurro solo para que el me oyera. Me despeje de el para verme – Para que quieres ver el distrito volver si no vas a estar ahí – hable viéndole a los ojos – Respóndeme – Alce la voz alejándome de él.

-Yo…. Katniss no es el momento para hablar de esto.

-Entonces cuando…. Cuando ya no estés…. Cuando estés en otro lado lejos del doce

-Lo vas a aceptar – hablo Paylor.

-Aceptar ¿qué? – Pregunte viéndole - ¿qué cosa? – Peeta suspiro y volteo la vista hacia otro lado

- Paylor me ofreció ser… ser alcalde del uno – me quede callada analizando sus palabras. Las lágrimas volvieron rápido a mis ojos.

-Entiendo…. Te vas a ir ¿no? Ya lo sabía. Vas a recuperar tu vida y hacer tu familia – hable débilmente – entiendo. Bueno no creo que me necesiten aquí…. me voy – Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude pero cuando estuve a punto de cerrar la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba antes alguien me lo impidió. Abrí a puerta lo suficiente para ver quien era y lo vi ahí parado. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Katniss necesitamos hablar – dijo haciendo más presión. Lo mire a sus ojos queriendo que mi mirada sea lo suficiente severa para que se fuera pero no fue así siguió haciendo mas presión. Mi fuerza se fue desvaneciendo hasta que el solo necesito un empujoncito para entrar en el cuarto. Me di la vuelta dando le la espalda. – Katniss yo….- negué con la cabeza.

-Peeta no quiero explicaciones tu misma dijiste lo que ibas a hacer no. Recuperar tu vida, tener una esposa y unos niños a los que amar ¿no?.. Bueno te deseo lo mejor espero que encuentres a alguien.

-Katniss déjame explicarte yo ense…. – no lo deje terminar porque mis instintos fueron más fuertes que mi razón y lo bese saboreando sus labios al principio se tensó, pero poco a poco fue respondiendo hasta que por fin sentí como movía sus labios al ritmo de los míos. Me fui separando poco a poco sin mirarle a los ojos. – Katniss…

-Necesitaba hacerlo…. Aunque fuera por última vez

-No Katniss… mírame – vio que no iba a hacerlo así que cogió mi barbilla suavemente y me obligo a mirarlo – me negué. Lo mío no es gobernar no sirvo para eso – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – lo míos es el pan – sonreí ante sus palabras y lo abrace.

- No vas a ser alcalde del uno – negó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Me abrase central el queriendo estar así siempre. Estaba relajado desde hace días que estaba tiesa y estresada parecía un muerto viviente en vez de una persona. Después rompí a llorar, a él le importaba de verdad. Para Peeta claro que no fue desapercibido ya que me alzo de inmediato mi barbilla para verme.

-¿Qué pasa Katniss? – me sorbí la nariz intentado parar de mocosear.

-¿Por qué Peeta?- me miro confundido- ¿Porque todo es tan difícil?

-Es difícil para que nosotros podamos superarla y ser más valientes…- hablo acariciando mi mejilla - Ven vamos abajo aun no terminan de hablar – me deje guiar escaleras abajo. Johanna estaba gritando cosas como ´´no me importa'' ´´háganle como quiera'' ´´no pienso volver'' .los gritos cesaron todos giraron a observarnos dándose cuenta de nuestra presencia el aire incomodo que había en la habitación.

-¿Qué? Por nosotros no se detengan síganle- hablo con voz de disgusto

-Yo no regreso al 7. Me voy a ir con Annie – sentencio Johanna

-Y si encontramos a alguien quien la cuide volverías

-No…. No confió en nadie para que la cuide – hablo con seguridad

-Vas a tener que estar en contacto con el agua

-Lo superare ya te dije no confió en nadie. Se lo prometí

-Y si fuera….

-No

- Y si fuera yo quien la cuidara

Hablo una voz detrás de nosotros. Como si fuera cámara lenta nos giramos a ver de quien era. Su piel broceada, su cabello seguía igual, sus ojos. Todo. Un jadeo se oyó detrás de nosotros pero la verdad es que todos estábamos concentrados para pensar de quien era.

Finnick.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno como todos ven es mi primer fin no sean malos son nueva en esto.A<em>****_si que aqui les dejo es siguiente cap espero que lo disfruten_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_**_LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE NO SON MIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SUSANNE COLLINS._**_**

* * *

><p>La primera en reaccionar fue Johana que se colgó del cuello de Finnick como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lloraba mares y era completamente raro viniendo de Johanna ese gesto. Después siguió Beete que estaba emociona pero a la vez sereno de volverlo a ver. El resto no lo conocían cuando Peeta se acercó y yo con el no puedo esperar a hablar.<p>

-No podías esperar un poco mas – hablo Peeta con una sonrisa en los labios – iba ser una entrada triunfal digna de un _sex símbolo _

-Estabas dando muchas vueltas así que… yo mismo hice mi entrada – dijo mirando a Peeta después volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa. No había notado que mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que ahora corrían libremente por mis mejillas. Como niña pequeña me tire encima de el – y Johanna - abrazándolo con fuerza – creo que te da gusto verme – me devolvió el abrazo. Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello llorando con más fuerzas que nunca.

-Pero como… - dije con dificultad – la alcantarillo… los mutos… - dije llorando más duro – Finnick... pensé... pensé que te mate

-Shh – acaricio mi pelo – No importa. Estoy bien. – Dijo alejándome de él y sonriéndome – vez. Estoy bien.

-Pero como – esta vez fue Johanna sin una lágrima en el rostro y una sonrisa – nos dijeron que habías muerto y que no encontraron nada porque solo explotaste.

-no era yo – su voz fue firme – después de que Katniss soltara el cinturón logre meterle una patada al muto y el cinturón cayo en su boca de lo que le metí la patada al muto movió a los otros dos y los tres me soltaron. Salte de la escalera hacia otro lado. Me intentaron alcanzar pero exploto el muto. Yo ya estaba lejos para ese entonces solo oí la explosión pero nada más. Encontré otra salida para la calle y subí. Era una revolución total. Yo está cansado y deshidratado. Peeta me encontró. Me reconoció me tapo y me llevo donde una tal Tigris me trato curar las heridas. Después solo recuerdo que me desmaye y reaccione aquí me asuste pensé que el capitolio había ganado y querían venderme de nuevo pero entro Peeta me conto todo y pude respirar tranquilo.- sonrió de lado - ni yo mismo se como se salve de los mutos

-¿Por qué no saliste?

-No podía estaba débil y trataba de acoplarme – lo miro confusa

-¿A qué?

- Esto – señalo su pie, pero era normal. Humanó – a que es genial parece natural – yo seguía confundida

- no tienes que hacer mucho esfuerzo – le recordó Peeta. Finnick se encogió de hombros cual niño pequeño y sigue contando lo fascinante que estaba su pie. Hasta que lo comprendí él también tenía una prótesis como la de Peeta.

-¿Hasta dónde llega?- pregunte de golpe. Las lágrimas por fin se habían ido después de todo 10 minutos de escuchar a Finnick hablar de su prótesis un sentimiento de amargura me cogía al ver que aunque no esté muerto estaba herido.

-arriba de mi tobillo tal vez 5 centímetros más – asentí - ¿Dónde está Annie? – pregunto al ver que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Descansando en otro cuarto tanto ajetreo le hizo mal – hablo por primera vez mi madre

-¿Puedo ir a verla? – pregunto pero de pronto se escuchó un grito que nos puso a todos los pelo de punto – es ella – dijo aturdido ya todos habíamos reconocido la voz de Annie- voy a verla – dijo zafándose de nuestro abrazó. Pero Peeta lo detuvo.

-Yo voy a verla – dijo Peeta. Finnick trato de reclamar pero ya era tarde Peeta ya estaba a un metro de dista. Yo lo seguía con la vista vi su espalda tensa, sus puños cerrados tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Tenía un ataque. Pero con cada paso que daba volvía a la realidad tanto que cuando desapareció de mi vista estaba como antes.

-Ya te diste cuenta – pregunto de repente. Haciendo que mí vista se dirigiera a él.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte confundida. Alzo las cejas mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios - ¡¿Qué cosa!?

-Segura que quieres que lo diga – asentí – de que manera lo amas – señalo por donde se había ido Peeta. Abri mis ojos como platos. Sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban rápidamente tendría un rojo hermoso- notese el sarcasmo-. Escuche como se carcajeaba. Pero se cortó de pronto alce mi vista para encontrarme a Peeta cargado a Annie.

El pecho de Annie se levantaba violentamente señal de que seguí llorando. Finnick se quedó como piedra al ver a Annie así. Se oía sus palabras.

-¿Por qué Peeta? Cuando por fin podemos estar juntos me lo quitan – seguí sollozando Annie. Finnick no se pudo contener y se fue directo hacia donde estaba Peeta sosteniendo a Annie. Annie no se había dado cuenta de nada ya que seguí sollozando con más intensidad en el pecho de Peeta. Finnick estiro sus brazos en dirección a Peeta pidiendo silenciosamente que le pasara a Annie. Peeta con cuidado dejo a Annie en los brazos de Finnick.

-Pórtate bien con ella, si no quieres que intente robártela – le advirtió Peeta en tono bromista. Recordé como antes lo había dicho con tono sería un suspiro salió al ver que Peeta lo hacía de broma.

-Venga, Peeta – responde también en tono bromista – esta vez…. Te partiré la cara si intentas quitármela.- Annie se había quedado paralizada seguramente recordando las palabras y la voz de Finnick. Alzo la vista hacia Finnick primero lo vio como si no se lo pudiera creer quien la culpa nadie se lo esperaba despues paso a sorpresa. Vuelta el parecía tan calmado. Peeta camino hacia nosotras con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que todo se resolvió – hablo nosotras ni bien había llegado nos habíamos abrazado a él. Veíamos con una sonrisa enorme a la pareja.

-Hola princesa – le dijo Finnick a Annie. Le acaricio la mejilla con mano segura mientras que Annie llevaba su mano temblorosa hacia la mejilla de Finnick. Cuando por fin lo sintió se colgó en su cuello.

-Finnick – sus ojos de nuevo se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿eres tú? – dijo aun aturdida tocando todo el rostro de Finnick intentando convencerse de que era el. Finnick asintió tranquilamente y pude ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que veía a Finnick llorar antes vi veía desorientado andando con la cuerda en la mano pero jamás llorando. Y por fin se besaron era tan emocionante que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas vi a Peeta que estaba feliz de verlos giro su rostro hacia el mío y me dio una sonrisa mostrando todos sus diente.

Le la devolví que más podía hacer toda la pesadilla estaba acabando por fin libres. Libre sonaba tan raro tener libertad para hacer lo que siempre quisiste. Lo que soñaste y aunque esos sueños incluían a otras personas las superaría.

Peeta paso un brazo alrededor de nosotros acercándonos más a él Johanna alzo su cabeza viendo sorprendida a Peeta se notaba que no estaba familiarizada con los abrazos el solo le sonrió como un niño pequeño que no había hecho haciendo que Johana comenzara a rodar los ojos y negar con su cabeza después de un momento volvió a bajar su cabeza observando directamente hacia Finnick y Annie que ahora se hablaban a susurros viéndose a los ojos.

- Johanna – hablo Paylor suavemente – nos vas a apoyar

-Si – respondió segura – ahora Annie está en buenas manos

Peeta estaba intranquilo lo notaba como se movía de un lado al otro intentando encontrar algo y aunque no sabía que era debía de ser algo importante para que se pusiera así.

-No va a bajar – dijo Finnick despertando de su burbuja en que estaba

-¿Por qué no?- le respondió Peeta. Finnick alzo las cejas

-¿Qué te pidió que hicieran?

-Que lo sacara

-Y ¿Por qué no lo haces?

-Porque ellos lo quieren aquí – Finnick alzo las cejas nuevamente para después fruncir el ceño después de un rato hablo.

-Presidenta Paylor podríamos sacar un momento de aquí a Gale – todos nosotros miramos en dirección a Gale que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con el ceño fruncido. Paylor nos observó a todos nosotros y después suavemente asintió. Aparecieron unos hombres y que muy gentilmente hicieron que Gale dejara la planta del 12. Al principio intento resistirse pero al ver que no podía hacer nada se rindió y salió de la planta dejándonos a mi madre, Paylor, Plutharch, Beete, Finnick, Annie, Delly, Johanna, Haymitch, Peeta y por ultimo yo.

- Creo que sería mejor dejarlos solos – dijo Beete a lo que asintieron para después salir Paylor, Plutharch, Delly, Johanna y por ultimo Beete. En la sala solo quedamos Finnick, Annie, mi madre, Haymitch, Peeta y yo.

-Voy a ver – dijo Peeta

-¿Por qué?

-No es capaz de bajar

-Claro que si

-Si como no. – Nadie. No se oía ni el zumbido de una mosca y tanto misterio me estaba intrigando como también irritando.

-Te lo dije voy a ver – Finnick rodo los ojos y le dio pasar a Peeta para que suba las escaleras.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? – le pregunte a Finnick. Cuando vi a Peeta desaparecer por las escaleras. Finnick se encogió de hombros para después sonreírme – me están comenzando a irritar sabes.

Pasaron los minutos y Peeta no bajaba y yo estaba cada vez mas irritada no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto y aunque Finnick trato de hacerme platica le contestaba con monosílabas clara señal de que estaba irritada por no saber nada y molesta con él por no decirme nada que me sirviera de utilidad. Aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por él. Verlo a él y Annie felices me hizo comprender que la vida seguía que no teníamos que quedarnos rehacer y estar feliz.

Se oían pasos arriba cosa que me estaba irritando mas hasta que no aguante he intente subir por mi cuenta pero tanto Finnick como Haymitch me detuvieron al ver mi intención de subir. Hasta que por fin bajo Peeta con alguien. Era de pequeña estatura por sus manos pude ver que se quemó igual o más que yo venía deduje que sería una chica venia vestida con unos pantalones que tapaban todo unos zapatos deportivos y una chompa con capucha que le tapaba la cara venia con la cabeza agachada si piel era blanco como la de Peeta.

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Peeta con cara de ¿_Que pasa aquí?_ Pero el solo se agacho para poder verle la cara y se puso a hablar un momento hasta que la atrajo donde mí su cabeza seguía agachado gire mi cabeza donde Peeta que me señalo con su cabeza a la persona que estaba frente a mí. Peeta trato de convencerla que alzara la cabeza pero por más que intentaba no podía le repetía palabras como _estas hermosa _o _no te preocupes_. Pero por no podía, así que cansada me agache para verle la cara. Al ver que hacia eso comenzó a temblar suavemente pero igual tembló y se encogió más para que no la pudiera ver. Suspire fuertemente y decidida le fui quitando la capucha.

Lo primero que vi fue su tez blanco y su cabello rubio mi mano se fue directa a mi boca conteniendo el grito de sorpresa reconocía esto donde quiera que este y por fin alzo la vista. Pude oír como alguien ahogaba otro grito. Yo ya estaba completamente abrazado a sus piernas llorando tan delgadas y aunque tenían marcas no me importaba en absoluto. Sentí como alguien nos abrazaba. Se arrodillo a mi altura limpiándome las lágrimas que caían libres por mis mejillas su piel parecía la de un bebe.

-Perdonperdonperdon – le susurraba mientras la abrazaba – yo te… te tenía que cuidar y no lo hice perdonperdon. – su mano se paseaba por mi cabeza intentando tranquilizarme.

- Katniss tranquila estoy bien.

Estaba aquí sus ojos también se habían llenado de lágrimas suavemente le limpie las lágrimas. Alce la vista y vi a Finnick sonriéndome mientras que a Annie se le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas gire mi cabeza donde Haymitch que también tenía una sonrisa y finalmente Peeta que apenas vio que lo veía y me sonrió mostrándome sus dientes podía ver sus ojos un poco aguados. Baje mi vista de nuevo hacia la personita que estaba en frente mío.

-Te quiero Katniss

-Y yo a ti Prim

* * *

><p><em><strong>Primeramente quisiera agradecer a Claubell1806 que escribió el review enserio me ayudo mucho tu comentario te agradezco muchísimo. Segundo no se que tal estará el capitulo me pase horas rascando la cabeza y al final decidí publicarlo quisiera enserio que me dieran su opinión al respecto y si quisieran que lo cambiara o si no les gusto. Nose. yo también estoy inseguro con el capitulo siento que le falta. y por ultimo punto quisiera decir FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA :D<strong>_

_**Les deseo un Feliz Año Nuevo **_


End file.
